Arrow rests are typically attached to an archery bow for supporting an arrow before and during release. Many arrow rests allow lateral adjustment so that the arrow rest may be aligned with a drawn bowstring, and to adapt to the shooting and aiming styles of different archers. Many arrow rests as well allow for angular and fore/aft adjustments. It is desirable to make lateral adjustments without affecting these and other adjusting settings.
To provide such lateral adjustments, some popular arrow rests use a lateral support bar upon which an arrow launcher support block is slidably mounted. Such an arrow rest is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,716 which is herein incorporated by reference. This type of structure allows the support block to slide laterally along the lateral support bar without changing other settings. An arrow launcher is typically attached to the support block to support an arrow. A set screw is used in the support block to engage the lateral support bar to secure the support block in a desired lateral position.
It would be desirable for an arrow rest design to provide finer lateral adjustments than those possible when simply sliding such a support block laterally by hand.